Sophia
by kjules
Summary: Sophia is the twin sister of Harry Potter. She comes to Hogwarts 15 years after being separated from her brother for her own protection. Unlikely House/Unlikely Sutors I realllllly suck at summaries. REVIEW PLEASE! AU DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/U:

A/N: In my happy world this is how Harry Potter would have been written. I don't own anything minus a few characters. Reviews would be appreciated that way I know what you all want.

In front of a house, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stand trying to discuss the right path of doing this.

"Albus, do you think we're doing the right thing taking the child from her parents?"

"Minerva we know what will happen to the young boy because of the prophecy but the young girl; we have no way of foretelling what will happen to her. I worry that if we leave her here she will perish. Lily and James have already agreed to put her into hiding in order to save her."

"I still have a bad feeling about this Albus. What if separating her from her brother causes more harm than good."

"Minerva if we save her life that will be worth the cost."

"But Albus, what do we tell Harry when he gets older."

"Professor, I believe that we will cross that bridge when we get to it. We best pick up Sophia now."

Dumbledore walks up the steps to the front door and sighs before knocking three times.

Lily opens the door and stares at Dumbledore, "Professor, what do we owe this pleasure to?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Lily my dear one of these days you're going to have to stop referring to me as professor."

"Sorry sir, old habits die hard."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you and James but it is time," Albus said grimly. He could visibly see Lily Potter's smile disappear from her face.

"Oh yes, well do you mind if I say good bye?" Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not my dear, we are only doing this to save her life."

"We understand."

Dumbledore watched the scene in front of him unfold. Lily was holding Harry while James was holding Sophia. Sophia was completely calm while Harry was pitching a huge fit. James gave Sophia a hug and a kiss then switched with Lily. Lily was a mess, crying everywhere. What did 

he expect; he was taking her only daughter away from her. Lily laid a chaste kiss on the girl's forehead before placing her in Minerva's arms.

"Will you make sure that she knows that we did this for her own good, to keep her from harm and make sure that she's placed with a family who loves her?" Lilly asked with a plea in her voice.

"Of course we will. Now we're going to need to alter your memory so that if you get attacked, no one will know about her."

"We will do anything to keep our children safe." This shocked Dumbledore to not hear this from Lily but from James.

Dumbledore spent the next half an hour editing their memories and then putting a sleeping spell on all of them.

"Now Minerva, we must take her to America, it seems to be the only safe place."

"But Albus, we need to make sure she is looked after, taking her to America will only put more distance between her and the people that can ensure her safety. "

"Young Sophia will be safer in America until the threat of Voldemort no longer exists."

"But, Albus that might take years."

"If we keep Sophia safe then it will be worth it."

"If we must"

Dumbledore handed McGonagall an old watch.

"This is the portkey it will take you to America in about an hour. I need to go and meet with Professor Larrison, an old school mate of mine to arrange for Sophia's needs."

With that, Dumbledore left Minerva with the baby in the middle of the street.

"Well dear, you are one very lucky child. I hope you can live up to what your parents have just done for you. You are destined for great things; one of these days you will join your brother back here in England."

The baby just looked up into the eyes of the wise woman with amazement. She gurgled as if she understood what she was saying. Sophia latched on to one of Minerva's fingers. As the portkey opened up and they went on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia was sore. Four hours of quidditch practice were bad enough to make even a professional quidditch player sore. She was attempting to get her wind torn wood brown hair out of the hair tie when an owl started pecking at her window. She left her hair in the state that it was and went to let the bird into the room. After opening the window, the owl flew in and landed on her bed post. Sophia took a few minutes to fix her hair after which she resumed her attention to the bird on her bed post. She untied the scroll from the bird's leg. After having the scroll taken off its leg it promptly left from the window it came through. Odd she thought. Sophia unrolled the scroll and read the letter:

**Dear Sophia,**

**Your presence is requested at the Headmaster's office after dinner this evening at 9pm. You are to dress in your school robes. Please have all of your bags packed. You will be leaving the school promptly after you meeting with the Headmaster. **

**Have A Great Evening, **

**Headmaster Larrison **

"Odd I don't remember doing anything to warrant expulsion. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to that party in the boy's dorm the other night."

She spent the rest of the evening packing before going to the dining hall for dinner. She ate dinner with her friends and said her goodbyes. When they asked her about where she was going and when she would be back. But she couldn't answer any of their questions. After bidding them all goodbye she promptly went to the Headmaster's office. She knocked three times on the door before hearing a faint come in. Headmaster Larrison was a tall man, very old man. But what he lacked in youth he made up in intelligence. He stood almost two feet above Sophia. He was 6'5" to her 4'11". His white beard almost touched the ground.

"Headmaster, I don't mean to be intrusive but why am I here and where am I going?" she said almost pleadingly.

"Sophia I would like you to meet an old friend Albus Dumbledore." She stared at the old man. He looked almost identical to her headmaster. Same height, same build, and same long white beard.

"Pleasure to meet you Sophia," Dumbledore said with a smile. She was surprised when she saw a smile in his eyes over his crescent shaped spectacles.

"Likewise Mr. Dumbledore," Sophia

"We just have to wait a few more minutes for your parents to arrive," said Headmaster Larrison.

Sophia took a look around the Headmaster's office. **What is going on here? Why is he here and why are my parents coming here?**

"It would do you wise not to stress that much," Dumbledore said from behind Sophia's head.

Just as he said that Sophia's parents stepped out of the fire place in the room.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Sophia said with a pleading look in her eye.

"Please everyone take a seat," Headmaster Larrison said with a bright smile. "Sophia do you know of a boy named Harry Potter?"

"Of course, doesn't everyone? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He has to do with everything. Do you recall the accounts saying that Harry Potter was not an only child, but the other child could not be found?" Dumbledore interjected.

"Yes but I still don't get it," Sophia said.

"Soph," her mom said, "you are that other child. You are Harry Potter's twin sister."

"What, try again? He was born in England I was born in America; different parents, different genes; there is no way in hell that he and I are related."

"Sophia, I was there with your parents, Lily and James Potter, when they decided to put you into hiding. There was a prophecy that was foretold that you brother was to go against the He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Only one could live while the other perishes. It was imperative to remove you from the situation. If we had not, you along with your parents would have died. In keeping you away from the situation, should you have lived along with your brother; He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named may have used you against your own brother," Dumbledore concluded.

This was too much for her brain to handle. This was too farfetched even for the most imaginative brain to grasp.

"Whoa. So why tell me this now. I had an amazing life. What am I going to do now?"

"Mr. Potter, your brother, has eliminated the threat. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named no longer poses a threat to humanity. I promised your mother that when the day that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named died, I would reunite you with your brother."

"And what if I don't want to, what if I am happy here?"

"I would strongly advise against staying but you have the right to decide."

"Sophia," her mother said gently, "I think you should go."

"What, you don't want me," she said her voice hitching on a sob.

"That is not what I said whatsoever. What I mean is that you can always come and visit, but, you will have a million what ifs. Do you want your entire life to be full of what ifs?"

"No," Sophia stated plainly.

Everyone was looking at Sophia. Dumbledore thought to himself about how much Harry and Sophia looked alike. They both had green eyes. But, where Harry's were a bright green Sophia's were a soft sea green. Where his hair was jet black, her's was a dark brown.

"Well can I meet him before I decide?" Sophia asked politely

"Who, Harry?"

"Yes," Sophia answered.

"I believe that I can arrange that. However I feel that it may be best if I tell him before we have you come over."

"He doesn't know?" Sophia almost screamed.

"No he does not. We felt it better to tell you first seeing as how you were taken from England. Let me speak with the boy and I will owl your headmaster to make contact with you. From there, we will set a date to have you come over. I hope you consider this. You will automatically have a spot at Hogwarts if you decide to come over. Think this over and make your decision wisely."

**Please Review so I can make this fic better... I will get to Draco be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter was bored. History of Magic, could they come up with a more boring class? He was bored with his life now. The past few years had been spent working on a way to rid the world of Voldemort but now, what was there to do. He was bored. At the present, he was contemplating what he was going to do with the rest of his life. With Voldemort gone, what was he going to do with his free time? He wished he had some family to share his happiness with. There was Ron and Hermione and of course the Weasleys, but he had no blood relative to communicate with.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you today?"

"Professor, may I have a word with Mr. Potter?"

"Certainly Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh and Mr. Potter you may want to grab your things, this will take quite a bit of time."

**Oh shit, **Harry thought. **What did I do? Is Voldemort back? What happened; is someone hurt?**

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said almost laughingly. "You are not in trouble. We should probably take this discussion to my office. Is that alright with you Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

The walk to Dumbledore's office took what seemed forever. Harry could not figure out why for the love of all that was good and holy why Dumbledore wanted to speak with him. But, as with most things the old professor talked about, Harry had to wait in order to decipher what Dumbledore was referring to.

Upon reaching the gargoyle Dumbledore spoke the password.

"Sprinkles."

After the gargoyle moved and the stairs were fully formed, Dumbledore and Harry climbed to the top where Dumbledore's office was.

"Harry, please take a seat. I flooed Arthur and Molly; they should be arriving momentarily. Lemondrop?" Dumbledore asked holding out a candy dish.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied. Harry still couldn't keep his mind off the subject of this meeting.

Moments later, Arthur and Molly Weasley walked through the fireplace, stopping briefly to dust their clothes off before joining Harry and Dumbledore.

"Harry dear, you look so skinny," Mrs. Weasley cooed. "When you come by this Christmas, we'll make sure you get fed well."

"That sounds great Mrs. Weasley."

"Well Harry, we have some news for you," spoke Dumbledore. "We are here to tell you about your family."

"But Professor, I already know about my family. Voldemort killed my Mom and my Dad and left me with this scar," Harry tugged gently at his hair revealing a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"You are correct in that part of the story but there is more."

"What do you mean more," questioned Harry.

"You have a younger sister. A twin sister to be exact named Sophia."

"What are you talking about?"

"We knew that you were the one destined to be the child to fight of Voldemort. However your parents knew that your sister's life would be in danger should she be found by Voldemort. Your parents knew they were going to die. They knew that you were destined to rid the world of evil. But with Sophia, your mother and father figured that if they put her in hiding and didn't tell you about her until the threat of Voldemort no longer existed they would keep her safe. If Voldemort knew you had a sister he would use her as your weakness."

"But why tell me now? Does she know about me?" Harry asked.

"Your mother asked me to inform you about each other once the threat no longer existed. She also asked that the two of you be reunited. I just recently came from America, where Sophia is, and explaining to her that she was your sibling. She was not too thrilled about the notion of living in England. However, she is willing to consider upon the pending meeting of the both of you."

"So you mean that she wants to meet me before considering whether or not she will come to England?"

"That is correct," Dumbledore said as he folded his hands on the desk.

"Where will she go to school if she does decide to move to England?"

"We have ensured her that she has a place at Hogwarts should she decide to move here."

"I see," Harry stated.

"Your answer Mr. Potter?"

"I will agree to meet with her."

As Harry was about to leave the office, he turned to Professor Dumbledore and asked, "Sir, who else knows about this?"

"Aside from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and myself, Sophia, her parents, and her Headmaster, no one knows about the two of you being related."

"Can we keep it that way? Just in case she does not want to come to England. That way it will be easier to deal with questions and I just think it would be easier," Harry started to ramble about things.

"Alright Mr. Potter, we will keep this between the four of us here. I will contact you of the date of your meeting with Sophia and where it will be held.

"Thank you Professor."

Harry then turned to the door and made his way back the dormitory.

**Hey guys, I am sorry it's taking so long to get to the Draco scenes. But if I don't establish the beginning of the story it will not make sense. Please Review…. I want to make this fic as great as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia sat nervously in the unfamiliar space. She had a million questions running through her head. She struggled for air. She had to stay cool otherwise her temper would be greeting her brother instead of her.

Harry silently walked from the Great Hall to Professor Dumbledore's office alongside the great wizard. A million different scenarios ran through his head of what she would look like, how she would behave, and if she would be that something to make him feel whole again. Maybe having her here would make it seem like he actually had a **family.**

The door slowly opened to the office. Sophia held her breath. Blue robes appeared and she soon realized that it was Mr. Dumbledore rather than her brother.

"Sir, you scared me," Sophia said breathlessly.

"Sorry to startle you dear. Are you sure you're ready for this?

"Mr. Dumbledore, I am about as ready as I will ever be."

As far as being nervous, Sophia was the crème of the crop. Who would have ever thought that meeting your brother for the first time could be so nerve racking?

The door creaked revealing a taller, darker version of herself. His hair was jet black and bright green eyes peered through round, black, spectacles.

Harry couldn't believe the likeness of the girl in front of him. She was short, maybe at his shoulder. She had long, full hair. But instead of jet black hair like his, she had soft brown locks. Her eyes were green like his, but they weren't bright. They looked like the green spots in the ocean, calm and cool.

Harry bravely stuck out his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Sophia followed suit. "Hello, my name is Sophia, Sophia Potter, I guess?"

Dumbledore calmly and quietly left the room, leaving Sophia and Harry to talk.

Hours later Dumbledore came back to make sure check on the progress of the twins and to make sure they hadn't killed one another. Dumbledore opened the door to see both Harry and Sophia laughing. **This is a good sign,** he thought to himself.

"Miss. Potter, I need your decision regarding your entrance into Hogwarts."

"I'm going to move to England."

"Ok well we will start you at the beginning of the spring semester. Is that agreeable?"

"Sounds ok to me," Sophia replied. "Harry?"

"Good idea Professor."

"Very well then, Sophia, we need to get you back to America to start getting you ready. However before we leave England, we need to get you some school robes."

"Ok Professor."

"Good bye Harry," Sophia said giving her brother a hug.

"See you in a few weeks sis."

As they were leaving the professor's office, Sophia's eyes took in her surroundings. She suddenly caught the gaze of a certain blonde boy. He smirked and she replied with a smirk that matched his own.

**Sorry it's so short…crazy week. There will be more soon…. Maybe Sunday? Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia met up with Harry two days before school was to reconvene. Actually, correction, she met up with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. She felt like the odd person out. Harry and Ginny were dating as were Ron and Hermione. But other than that, there was nothing that could bring Sophia down. She learned that the group was in Gryffindor and held a very short fuse when it came to the Slytherin house. Harry was sure that she would be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Soph, you're most definitely going to be sorted into Gryffindor. But if not, that's ok as long as you're not in Slytherin we'll still talk to you," Ron said with his mouth still full of food.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribcage causing him to choke on some of his food. "Ronald that wasn't very polite. I'm sorry Sophia; we will speak to you regardless of what house you're in. However I don't believe that there is any reason to worry about that. You will surely be placed in Gryffindor like your brother, mother, and father."

All Sophia could get out of her mouth was a soft, "I hope so."

Sophia was so excited to be at Hogwarts. She could not wait until she was sorted. But one question couldn't escape her. What person belonged to those gorgeous steel eyes?

It was the night of return feast. Sophia waited outside the Great Hall. She was told that while she and Harry knew about them being twins, the rest of the world thought that Harry was an only child.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," McGonagall said clearing her throat. "Professor Dumbledore would like a word."

The entire hall was silent.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. Many of you know a one Harry Potter." At this point many Gryffindors cheered while Slytherins snickered. "Students," Dumbledore spoke in a harsh tone, "Many of you may be under the assumption that Mr. Potter is the only surviving member of his family. However this is not true. Harry has a twin sister." Students were whispering to one another. Many could be heard saying. **What? I hope she isn't anything like Harry. Who would keep something like that a secret? He has a what?** **I hope she's hot. **"Students, students, many of you know the story of the death of Mr. Potter's parents. There was a prophecy which foretold the great things that Harry would accomplish. However it did not say what would happen to his sibling. Their mother agreed that in order to protect her daughter, she had to be taken out of the picture until the threat of evil no longer existed. That threat no longer exists and therefore we are pleased to welcome Sophia Potter to Hogwarts."

The doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal a petite girl standing in the middle. Sophia couldn't breathe. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at her. She slowly walked the length of the Great Hall. She made it to the front of the Hall. Elevated on the stairs was a wooden 

chair with a rather dingy looking hat on it. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat and told Sophia to take a seat on the stool. She gently placed the hat on Sophia's head.

"Ah, Miss Potter, I wondered when or if I would ever be seeing you."

"You know of me?"

"I know quite a bit more than I lead on with. But where do I put you?"

"I want to be with my brother."

"You would do well in his house. As a matter of fact, you would do well in a number of the houses. But where will you excel?

"Well put me where you find best."

"I think you will do best in…"

"SLYTHERIN"

The entire Slytherin table erupted in applause. Loud moans could be heard from the Gryffindor table. Sophia slowly walked to the Slytherin table. She glanced back to the Gryffindor table. Harry was just staring at her. She mouthed an _I'm sorry_. Sophia sat down near the edge of the table. She was met with a pair of silver eyes. Dumbledore could be heard in the background announcing the start of the feast. But Sophia didn't care. She was complete mesmerized by the beauty that was staring her in the face.

The man stuck his hand out, "I am Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect."

Sophia laid her hand in his, "Sophia Potter, newest member of the Slytherin house." He gently brushed a soft kiss across her knuckles. Sophia was hooked. How could one man be so intoxicating? He had this sexy demeanor to him.

"This," he said gesturing to the man beside him, "is Blaze Zambini."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Blaze," Sophia said politely repeating the process.

"Oh darling, the pleasure is all mine."

"Sophia," Draco said in a slight drawl. "After dinner, would you like a tour of the castle?"

"That would be lovely, Draco."

They ate their meals, occasionally stopping to talk about life in America and England. They talked about different customs including clothing.

Draco could not keep his eyes off her. Sophia looked the picture of couture. She was a fan of the Muggle clothing Burberry, and Ralph Lauren. It didn't matter that she wore Muggle clothing. Ok it wasn't his favorite thing about her, but the way she carried herself, there was no way that she could be related to that dimwit, Harry. Where he seemed all awkward and messy, she was the picture of elegance. **Wait,** he thought to himself, **am I having feelings like something other than lust for a girl. No correction, she is a woman. On top of that, I'm having feelings for Potter's sister. Weird.** But there was nothing about her that he didn't like. Her soft brown, hair was in waves of soft curls that gently tumbled down her back. Her gorgeous green eyes glistened brightly in the candle lit hall.

"Miss Potter, congratulations on making this house. It would do well for you to do your best here."

"Sophia this is Professor Snape. He is the head of our house."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Sophia said graciously.

"Oh my dear, the pleasure is all ours. It is an honor to be in this house as well as have you in this house. Oh, you will have your own rooms this year. We thought that since you came from a school which supplied individual rooms to their students we would extend the same courtesy to you here. However, I would not expect to have them in the years to come. Although, you may get lucky," he said walking away.

"Is he always like that," Sophia inquired curiously.

"He is what he is. You have to take him for face value," Draco said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

People were getting up and heading back to their respective dormitories.

"Miss Potter, I do believe that we should commence with the tour before curfew."

"But of course Mr. Malfoy. Wouldn't want to break any rules on my first night here," she said with a bright smile.

Draco had shown her the library, the medical tower, and the quidditch pitch. They were on their way back down to the dungeons.

"This is where are dormitories are. I will escort you to the private dormitories."

Sophia obliged greatly. She was standing outside the door to the dormitories. She realized that Draco was about the same size as Harry. She thanked him for the lovely evening and giving her a much needed tour of the castle.

He responded politely with, "It is the job of a prefect to introduce the new students to their new surroundings."

Sophia was about to step inside the door when a hand gently grabbed her wrist. She spun around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Would you like an escort down to breakfast tomorrow, love?"

**Love,** she thought. **Why on God's green earth would he be calling her love?** She decided to accept it as an English thing and let it be.

"That would be lovely," she replied.

He painted the back of her hand with another light kiss.

"Until tomorrow?"

"Good night Draco," she said simply and retreated behind the door.

**I think I'm falling for him. Save me now.**

**OK SO HERE'S THE DEAL. I SAID I WAS WITHHOLDING CHAPTERS UNTIL I GOT REVIEWS. I GOT A REVIEW, WHICH IS BETTER THAN NONE. HOWEVER, I WANT SUBSTANTIAL REVIEWS. ONES WITH CHARACTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! HUGS AND KISSES. LOVE, KJULES**


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia woke up the next morning wondering where she was. Then she recalled the events of the previous night: the sorting and the tour of the castle with the gorgeous Draco Malfoy. She was so exhausted with the previous night's events that when she got to her room she didn't even bother putting on her night clothes or even to turn on the light. Sophia scanned the room before her. It was all made of ornate dark, almost black, wood. She had a four poster bed but instead of curtains surrounding the bed, dark green material with silver swirls, was draped from the ceiling to each of the four corners. The bedspread was made from the same material as the curtains. The sheets were green made of fine silk and there were silver and green pillows scattered everywhere.

Sophia stepped onto the stone floor and shivered. She gently padded to the bathroom. "Wow," she spoke in a hushed tone. The bathroom was about the same size as the bedroom itself. It was done in the same pattern as her bedspread. Next to the sink was a large bath tub made of black marble. Next to the tub was the toilet and across from that was the shower. Soft dark green towels lay on the rack next to the shower. Sophia was in heaven. She quickly showered and made her way to the closet. All of her clothes had been put into the huge walk in closet. Sophia picked out a black and white sun dress with a pair of black high heeled shoes. She also picked out a matching black cardigan. She did her hair so that it cascaded in satin waves down her hair. Sophia then made her way out of her room and down the stairs and out the door that Draco dropped her off at the previous night.

Sophia walked out the door and noticed that everyone including Draco was staring at her. She almost walked back through the door and back to her room when a hand tenderly grabbed her own. She glanced over her shoulder to see Draco staring at her. His silver eyes dug holes into her soul that no one other than he could fill.

"You look lovely today Sophia," he said giving her a smile.

She at this point in time noticed how impeccably clean and straight his teeth were. She was under the assumption that most people in England lacked dental care. She also noticed that in addition to pristine teeth, his attire was also immaculate. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a silk dark green shirt. **He was perfect,** she thought. He fit her and her personality very well.

"Thank you, as do you," she replied

She thought she might have saw a bit of a blush on his cheeks but she couldn't be sure.

"I would like to introduce you to a couple of my friends. That is if it's alright with you."

"Of course I would like to meet your friends."

Draco introduced her to all the appropriate people in the Slytherin house.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she stated graciously. "If you will excuse me, I need to make it down to breakfast. And then I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to discuss my schedule for this semester."

"Of course, would you like to join us for lunch?" Draco asked.

"Um, I thought I was joining you for lunch in the Great Hall?"

"Oh no," Blaze said, "Draco has this tradition that we invite certain people to his private rooms for lunch the day we get back from break."

"Oh, well, I guess I could arrange my schedule accordingly."

"Then it's settled," Draco said.

Sophia exited the portrait hole. As she did so, Draco could not keep his eyes off her bum nor the smirk off his face.

Blaze saw this and asked his friend, "Fancy her do you?"

Draco turned to his best mate, slapped him on the back and said, "She fits."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been in the hospital. I've had a lot of time to think about where I want to take this story. But this is the first time I've had a chance to write. Hope you guys like it! As always read and review!**

Sophia met Professor Snape at the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning Miss Potter. Enjoying your stay at the castle so far?"

"Yes sir," she said smiling.

"I understand that my godson has taken to showing you around the castle."

"Your godson?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy is my godson."

"Oh yes, he's been very helpful."

"I don't believe that your brother will approve."

Sophia thought about the conversation that she had with her brother and his friends prior to the sorting at Hogwarts.

**She learned that the group was in Gryffindor and held a very short fuse when it came to the Slytherin house. Harry was sure that she would be sorted into Gryffindor. **

"**Soph, you're most definitely going to be sorted into Gryffindor. But if not, that's ok as long as you're not in Slytherin we'll still talk to you," Ron said with his mouth still full of food.**

**Hermione elbowed him in the ribcage causing him to choke on some of his food. "Ronald that wasn't very polite. I'm sorry Sophia; we will speak to you regardless of what house you're in. However I don't believe that there is any reason to worry about that. You will surely be placed in Gryffindor like your brother, mother, and father."**

"I see. I haven't had a chance to speak with him since the sorting."

"Regardless of what he says to you, make sure that you understand that you have friends everywhere and each person is who they are. No person fits into one specific mold," he said with a smile. He turned to the gargoyle which spun into stairs that led to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Miss Potter, it's so wonderful to see you again. Is everything going well for you?" Dumbledore asked with a genuine smile.

"It has been lovely, sir."

"Well Sophia, here is your schedule. All of your classes will be either with Harry or Mr. Malfoy. That way you have someone familiar around you at all times."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

"Oh and one more thing Miss Potter, you will be required to wear a uniform during classes. I know it's a bit unusual from what you're used to but outside of class you may wear whatever you please."

"Thank you for telling me that now rather than letting me showing up to class in the wrong attire."

"You are dismissed I would suggest getting some breakfast before the elves start working on lunch."

"Yes sir," she said skipping down the stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore, I fear that Harry and his friends will not like the fact that Sophia is so close to Draco. "

"I understand your uneasiness, I fear for the same thing. But Harry will come around. He has had no one for fifteen years; he will realize that you can't ignore family forever."

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDS

Sophia was sitting at the Slytherin table studying her schedule when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry standing next to her. She smiled but when he didn't return the gesture she inquired as to what was wrong.

"I don't feel comfortable with you hanging out with Malfoy. It's bad enough that you're in Slytherin."

"Harry, I can't help that I was sorted into Slytherin. And as for me hanging out with Malfoy, why does it matter. He's really nice to me. Everyone else is afraid to touch me because I'm your sister. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be friendless."

"Soph, you will never be friendless. You will always have me and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. But he's not a good guy. His family has been involved with Death Eaters. He's part of the group who killed our parents and almost killed me on several occasions. I'm just trying to look out for you Soph."

"I'm sorry but I am capable of judging people for myself. I love you and your opinion is important to me but I have to be able to figure things out for myself."

"Fine, Soph," he said turning around and walking to the Gryffindor table. "But I swear that if he hurts you I'll kill him."

Sophia continued with studying the schedule in front of her. She took a sip of her Pumpkin Juice, when two hands slipped over her eyes.

"Harry seriously, I know you'll kill him if he hurts me."

"Sorry love," Draco said in a melodic tone. "But I am not your brother. "

"I'm sorry Draco, Harry just got mad at me for something stupid."

"I understand. What was he angry with you over?"

"He was mad that I got sorted into Slytherin and that I'm hanging out with you. He thinks you're some kind of a bad person and that you're going to hurt me."

"I would never harm something as wonderful as you," he said calmly.

Sophia blushed a deep scarlet color. "Whatever, Draco."

"It's true, love."

"But he said something about you being part of the group behind our parents death, is that true."

Draco turned his head from her gaze and looked out of the window by their table. Sophia was almost certain that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him when he spoke up.

"My parents were followers of the Dark Lord. I followed along in order to save myself. My father was one of his right hand men. I put on a façade in order to keep from having what happened to your parents happen to me. I had no choice follow or die. My father was forced to kill my mother and after the war my father was put into Azkaban. I became the sole Malfoy."

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry."

"People change. I can understand why your brother wants you to stay away from me but I want you to know that I am not that person anymore. I swear I'm not."

"Oh Draco, I believe you," Sophia said with a small smile.

"Never mind that, how did your meeting with Professor Dumbledore go?"

"It went well. I have all of my classes with either you or Harry."

"Well that's good; I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Don't let my brother hear you saying that."

"I won't," he said laughing. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know I was planning on going up to the library."

"Why would you want to go to the library?"

"I want to find a book duh silly!"

"Well I know that, but what type of a book?"

"Oh well," she said blushing, "I kind of wanted a romance novel."

"Oh my goodness you're one of those girls?"

"One of what girls?" she inquired.

"You know, the type of girl who dreams of a prince sweeping her off her feet; a girl who wants a happily ever after."

"Well yes, I'd like a happily ever after. But what I like most is the idea that a guy can put a girl's needs before his own. I want someone who knows how to wine and dine and how to treat a woman properly, both in and out of bed." At this comment Draco just sat there staring at her. Sophia got up and left the Great Hall leaving a very flustered Draco Malfoy.

**Could I be this kind of a guy,** he thought. **I know how to treat women, but can I be what she wants?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm looking for a beta. Let me know if you're interested!**

Sophia was sitting in the common room reading a particularly juicy scene in her romance novel. She was just getting to the part of the floor play where Jacques was beginning to unbutton Leslie's blouse when a one Draco Malfoy sat down next to her.

"Yes Draco, what can I help you with?" she inquired.

"Well I was just bored, figured you might want to hang out or something before we head down to dinner."

'Thank you for the offer but I'm alright. I'd prefer to finish my book before dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok then."

Sophia returned to her book but was distracted by the fact that Draco hadn't moved.

"Draco, why are you still here?"

"Well I'd figured that I would take a nap or just watch the fire or you know get lost in my thoughts."

"Oh well that sounds reasonable," Sophia said returning her attention to the book in her hand.

Malfoy returned to his thoughts. Can I be the woman she wants? He remembered when Pansy went through this stage a couple years ago. He remembered reading through one of her romance novels. Honestly if you were looking for porn there were many other ways to achieve the same thing. Pansy had told him that it was something about reading it giving more pleasure to a girl than watching people have sex. It lets your mind control the situation. He could do romance, he could give her what she wanted as well as treat himself to what he wanted.

**He stared mindlessly into the fire. She put down the book and walked over to him. He looked up into her eyes. She sat down in his lap. He put his arms protectively around her. She leaned into the crook of his neck and placed a gentle kiss on there. She moved her way up to his ear and said, "Kiss me." He looked at her in surprise. But, who was he to deny the woman what she wanted. He kissed her. "Draco," she said.**

"Draco, Draco," she said waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Draco."

"What?"

"Draco, it's time for dinner."

"Oh um. Sorry," he stammered

"It's alright. What were you thinking about?"

"I really wasn't thinking about much."

"Hum ok well you ready for dinner."

"Yeah sure. Hey after dinner I want to take you somewhere special."

"Um ok that sounds good."

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

"Alright, Draco, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special, love," he said with a smile.

They walked up several flights of stairs. He stopped suddenly. Sophia in turn stopped.

"Ok, Sophia turn around."

"What are you doing," she asked.

Draco gently placed a silk scarf across her eyes and tying in securely at the back of her head.

"It's called a blindfold darling."

"Well I know what it is called but why are you doing it?"

He put his mouth right at the back of her left ear and stated just above a whisper, "surprising you."

Sophia had goose bumps radiating up and down her entire body. Draco took both of her hands in his and led her down the corridor. He stopped.

"Stay here Sophia, and no peeking."

"Ok Draco," she said with a sigh.

Draco walked by the blank wall three times while thinking of a room full of romance novels. A door suddenly appeared. Draco grabbed Sophia's hands and gently led her into the Room of Requirement. The room was filled will books upon books of romance novels. In the corner of the room was a fireplace and a couch. Draco spun Sophia around so he could untie the blindfold. As the blindfold fell to the floor, there was a gasp emitted from the small woman in front of him.

"Draco, this is lovely. Where are we?"

"We are in the Room of Requirements. It is a room that satisfies the needs of the person looking for it."

"What kind of books are these?" she inquired softly.

"They're your favorite kind of books, Soph." **Soph, since when did he start calling me that?**

Sophia began to walk around the room looking at the collection of books. She recognized a few of the titles and that they were all romance novels.

"Oh Draco this is perfect," she said walking over to him and giving him a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Well let's sit and talk. I want to get to know you better."

"I'd like that Draco."

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

They sat together talking for what was verging on two hours.

"Tell me something, you seem to take quite an interest in these novels, but have you ever had sex?"

"Yes, I have," she stated in a detached manner.

**WOW! I thought that she might have but why does that anger me so much? I wish I could have been her first. **

"What about you?"

"Yes, I have as well."

"Ok, well tell me something that not many people know. Tell me a secret love."

Sophia sighed. **I might as well tell him now so that I don't scare him away. He at least deserves to know why I will never sleep with anyone ever again.**

"When I said that I had sex that was only partly true. I say that because it's easier than saying that I had been raped."

There were quite a few emotions that were displayed across his face. The first was that of shock. The second was one of horror and the third was one of anger.

Sophia got up to leave the room.

"Sophia," he said softly.

She turned to face him tears were now streaming down her face.

"Soph," he said standing up and moving towards her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. After some time, she pulled her head up and he put both of his hand on either side of her face. He lightly moved his thumbs across her cheeks removing the tears.

"Soph, he doesn't deserve your tears."

"I know. It's just that every time I feel like I like someone or get too close to someone, it will happen again. I just thought you should know; so that you don't expect anything."

"Sophia I would never expect anything out of you. I would never hurt you."

She nodded and he just pulled her into a hug.

"Tell me something that nobody knows about you," she said in a hushed tone.

"I think I'm in love," he said looking in her eyes. "I want to make you happy. Whatever I can do to make you happy is alright with me. I want you to feel safe when you're with me. I want you to know what it is like to be loved, to be honored and cherished like the woman you are. I will always be here for you, Soph."

They stood there looking into each other's eyes for quite some time. Draco was determined to let her go at her own pace. Whatever she felt comfortable doing, he would be comfortable with. She looked at his lips and licked her own. She slowly put her lips to his. There was electricity at first contact. She pulled back touching her lips.

"Did you feel that too," Draco asked.

Sophia just nodded her head. Draco leaned forward causing their heads to touch. Sophia closed her eyes and leaned towards his lips. Draco let her take control of the kiss. It started off slow close lipped kiss and transitioned into a slow open mouthed kiss. Draco slid his tongue across her bottom lip eliciting a low moan from the back of her throat. Draco skimmed his right hand up her back and entwined hi s fingers in her hair. Sophia deepened the kiss fisting his shirt. Draco slowly pulled away returning to his head to its original position against her head. She let out a long sigh.

"That felt good," she said still out of breath.

"I intend for every second that we are together to be that good. You just set the pace and I will keep up."

"Thank you," she said smiling up at him.

"I think it's time that we go to bed. Tomorrow is your first official day at Hogwarts."

You're right. But can we not mention this to Harry?"

"Regarding what exactly?"

"The whole me being raped thing. I think he would blow a gasket and go and kill the fool."

"Oh no love, that is my job. If I ever find out who that bastard is, I'll kill him with my bare hands. You deserve to be treasured not devoured."

All Sophia could do was blush and smile at the man beside her.

They made their way to the dungeons in silence.

Before they reached the portrait, Sophia stopped him. He looked at her. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, Draco."

"You are worth it."

"What are we?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"I mean are we a couple?"

"We are whatever you want us to be. Remember I told you that we can go as fast or as slow as you want to. And I meant it."

"I think I'd like that."

They walked through the portrait and to the door that lead to the girls' private dorms.

"Good night sweetheart. I will see you in the morning. How about we meet here at seven? Sound good?"

"That sounds lovely darling."

He gave her one final kiss while caressing her cheeks.

Sophia closed the door. Draco made his way to the boys' private dorms. He walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. He fell asleep dreaming of the pleasures he would one day show her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU! KJULES!**


End file.
